


Oh, Peter

by BobTheTurtle



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobTheTurtle/pseuds/BobTheTurtle
Summary: Based off of The Boys Wear Red by OrcusNox (Cat9894). She's the best. You need to read up to a certain chapter before you read this. It literally starts in the middle of the chapter. I'll add in later the chapter number. The dialogue won't be exact, but you'll get the gist.
This is what I think would've happened if Peter was a bit more weak minded.





	Oh, Peter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orcusnox (Cat9894)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat9894/gifts).



> Hey. This is the start. Have fun. I don't have italics option on my phone, so that's replaced with parenthesis. It kinda ruins the flow though. Sorry.
> 
> By the way, the emotions run kinda quickly, but that's how this stuff works. I know from personal experience. 
> 
> I swear, you could be thinking about apples, then BOOM. Blindsided with self-doubt and depression.

"She deserves to be called whatever he wants to call her." The Red Widow walked in and crossed her arms, lifting her nose in distain. 

[What exactly is going on?]

{Yeah! I thought these guys were supposed to be heroes. Defending innocents and all that.}

(Italics) (She's far from innocent) I remembered her work with Becket with a glance in her direction. 

[True, but they don't know that.]

{Remember when her hand transformed into those claws?} Yellow groaned.

[Yeah. That was awesome. But also off topic.]

{What were we talking about again?}

[Heroes. Insulting innocents.]

{Oh, right!}

"Hey, Spidey?" He glanced up to a concerned looking Mimic. "You okay?" 

He realized during that entire conversation he had his head bowed in a sour expression. Showing Mimic he was not okay. He cleared his expression. "Fine." He said, with a dead voice. 

[Yeah, right.]

{Might as well have a sign stapled to your head saying "Crazy!!!!"}

Peter was not okay. He couldn't wrap his head around why heroes would be so cruel to someone so innocent. {Not innocent!} They were goddamn (heroes) for a reason! They were supposed to be kind and-

[Uh, Spidey? Can you save the crisis for later? You seemed to have forgotten we have an on-looker now, and a bunch of nosy people around us.]

Mimic was looking at us with a highly concerned expression. Princess stared at us with confusion, but curiosity. The assassins- as usual- tried to hide their interest, but were obviously paying attention. Captain was watching us too, with a face he couldn't read. 

"How you holding up, there?" He asked, oddly seeming understanding. 

It was difficult. He was trying to think about this, but the boxes just wouldn't (shut up). Plus they had now pointed out how he now needed to be paying attention to the Avengers now. He was feeling overworked and overwhelmed. He needed to leave. 

"I...need to get out of here." He couldn't get that expression off his face. 

[No, you don't need to get out of here. You need to get out your head.]

He realized with a startle that White was right. [Of course I am.] He wasn't having trouble with the conversation, that wasn't the problem. If he wasn't so fucked in the head, this conversation would be a breeze. He...he could have a mind of his own. One where he was happy, and could not have nightmares, and not be bothered by voices, and...

No. No, he can't have that. He's grown too dependent on the voices. He'd go completely insane with the silence in his head. But he couldn't continue with it either.

"Spider!" 

He didn't realize Mimic had been calling him. He lifted his head in a daze, realization hit him like a brick. This wasn't like the times the boxes drove him to this. This was himself. And that just made it that much more final. 

"You need to listen to me. Right now." Mimic was holding him by the shoulders, grip so tight it hurt. But he didn't care. 

He could see in the background the heroes watching him with rapt interest. No not heroes. (Monsters.) 

"What." He croaked, voice raw from realization. It happened so (fast).

"You can't do this." She said, catching his eye. Hers were filled with panic. She opened her mouth to say something else, but he cut her off. 

"Why not?" He snapped, his voice so biting it (burned). "I have no use to anyone. Just a nuisance, who doesn't know any good. {Double meaning, baby!} I'm a fucking (MONSTER)."

"'Scuze me?" A voice asked. My eyes snapped up. Stark. "What exactly are you guys talking about?"

"I think I know." Said Widow, studying him with an unreadable face. 

He snarled. He didn't want anyone to know. Just another obstacle that would try to stop him.

"Please feel free to share." Iron Dick rolled his eyes. My hands clenched at my sides. 

Red was still studying him. "Spider here is contemplating suicide." My snarl was louder than last time. I went to (claw her face off) but Mimic was still holding on to me, and in front of me. 

"Not letting go, Spidey." She quietly informed me.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Stark yelled. He shook his head. "Did you just say...?"

"Yeah. I did." She was still (looking) at me. Made me want to blind her. 

All of a sudden everyone turned to stare. I felt the need to run, but Mimic still held tight, and he could hurt her by running. 

"Spider..." Steve walked up to me. I tensed. "Is this true?" I stared him in the eye, challenging. Suddenly I shrank and looked away. I really needed to get out of here. 

"Jesus..." Stark put a hand on his head and looked away, stepping back a bit. "I can't believe it."

"Well fucking believe it, Sunshine." I snarled. He looked back at me. 

I squirmed, all the stares getting to me. 

"Come on." Suddenly Mimic let go. Before I could register I was free, she grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers in that same way that made it impossible to escape. "Let's get out of here." 

I couldn't look anyone in the eye as I left. The eyes that followed me out the door were brutal. 

I've never felt so vulnerable and open before. Like they just had free reign to just stab me in the heart. 

I realized with a slap that my mind was quiet. 

"Wha-" 

"I suppressed them." Mimic glanced at me with a small, empty smile. I found myself avoiding her gaze, too.

"You can do that?" I asked quietly. 

I found myself bracing for a joke about how I was practically Peter, but nothing came. 

She gave me another smile. "I just found out now. I was so tired of them that I just. I don't know. Shut them up. Almost like shoving a hand over their mouth." 

"Oh." I said in a small voice. 

The silence was deafening. If I had the boxes, they'd be filling it with snarky comments and perverted jokes, but they weren't here. This was new. 

"Welcome to how the rest of humanity feels." She smirked. 

We made it to a door. It took a moment to realize that we were outside Wade's room. WADE was in there. 

"No." I growled, trying to shake her grip off my hand. 

"Yes, Spidey." She looked at me. I looked away. "Would you rather be in there with us?" She said pointedly. I made a frustrated noise. "Besides, he'll find out one way or another." I froze. "I'm gonna let go now." I swallowed, and nodded my head once. 

She slowly let go of my hand. When I didn't run, she walked up to the door. She grabbed the handle, and turned her head to the side. "And by the way. If you leave while I'm in there, I'll know." And with that, she entered, shutting the door behind her.

I shuffled my feet a bit. Soon I heard Wade's voice. "WHAT?!" and loud footsteps, but they halted quickly. 

When I was just about ready to leave and never look back, the door opened. 

I found myself looking at boots. "Spidey." I heard faintly. I shifted. "Spidey, look at me." I heard more clearly. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I heard a sigh, then felt arms wrapping around me. I snapped my head up in surprise, determination to look away lost.  
When he pulled away, he smiled at me, with my surprised look. I was expecting yelling, maybe a breakup. Not a hug. 

"Come on." He said softly. "Let's make pancakes." 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. Sorry if I got the characters wrong. Lemme know if you want more.


End file.
